En un sueño infantil y de vuelta a la juventud
by kirara.noa1
Summary: ¡Chico! No sabia en que me había metido cuando inserte mi cartucho de Pokémon Rojo en la GameBoy. Ahora estoy en una habitación desconocida con mi madre viva y en un mundo completamente nuevo, con el Team Rokect detrás de mi, batallando a entrenadores y lideres de gimnasios ademas de investigar construcción antiguas. ¡Mi mundo esta vuelto al revés, nya ! Espera ¿Ese no es Stone?
1. Prólogo

**Ohayo, nya~. Bienvenidos a primer Fanfiction de todos aunque había escrito anteriormente uno de Harry Potter pero lo borre, no me gustaba como iba la historia, demasiado Marie Sue o como se ****llame, espero que en este no tenga mucho o casi ninguno. Estoy pensando en subir otras dos historias mas, uno sobre Harry Potter y otro un Cross-lo que sea sobre Naruto y Saint Seiya. ¡Y ahora el descargo de responsabilidad! ¡Airis adelante!**

Airis: 1 no le pertenece ningún personaje de Pokémon, ni nada que se relacione con los juegos o la serie, todo eso le pertenece a Nintendo y Satoshi Taiji... ¿Ese no es el nombre de Ash en la versión japonesa?

**¡Si! Aunque en mi opinión debería de haber cambiado a los personajes en cada temporada, ya sabes. En Kanto seria Ash, en Johto es Gold, en Hoenn lo protagonizaría Bruno y así, aunque también podía poner a una chica como protagonista principal. No solamente todo el tiempo Ash, Ash y mas Ash, lo he visto desde que tenia tres años que cuando se empezó a transmitir Pokémon en España. ¡Ya cansa! **

Airis: Estoy de acuerdo con eso, no es sorpresa que los capítulos sobre la Mega-Evolución sean tan exitosos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que pensarías si de pronto quisieras rememorar viejos tiempos al jugar uno de los primeros vídeo-juegos que salio a la venta durante tu infancia?.<strong>

Yo pensaría que seria una buena forma de que las memorias borrosas se volvieran mas nítidas.

**¿Y si los hicieras en la vejez?.**

No quiero pasar el tiempo haciendo mas crucigramas.

**¿Y si de repente la consola actúa de una manera que nunca lo hizo?.**

Mi curiosidad saldría a flote.

**¿Y si te despertaras en una cama, con un cuerpo de 10 años y en una casa situada solo en un lugar que pensaras que era fantasía?. **

¡¿PERO QUE DIANTRES?!

Eso señoras y caballeros es lo que me paso a mi a la de edad de 83 años. Un día de lluvia sin nada que hacer me propuse a investigar el sótano de mi casa, donde entran cosas pero ninguna salen, ni siquiera mis nietos se atreven a entrar a ese lugar, ni siquiera mis hijos ¡Jajaja! Aun tienen miedo de lo que ocurrió hace tanto tiempo, bueno cualquiera lo pensaría dos veces antes de bajar a un sótano, donde una vez vivió un nido de serpientes, algunas venenosas, otras no, otras de tamaño enorme, en pocas palabras una anaconda... ¿Como entro hay sin darme cuenta? ¿Y las demás?... Nunca encontramos las respuestas.

Volviendo a la historia, baje al sótano con una lanza que había recolectado de mis numerosos viajes a través del mundo, como científica e investigadora. Abrí la puerta, encendí la luz, baje los escalones y empece a revisar las numerosas cajas y baúles esparcidos por el lugar.

Algunas cosas ya estaban en un estado desastroso, así que subí por una bolsa de basura para meter todo lo que no tenia salvación o que era inútil. Al final 10 bolsas de basura fueron al contenedor en la primera ronda de investigación.

La segunda me concentre en buscar y recolectar fotos para llenar álbumes vacíos que estaban en las cajas, unos 25 álbumes se llenaron con facilidad. La tercera fue en busca de ropa que podría valer al bebe de mi nieta mas mayor, encontré varias prendas bastantes monas e informales que no se verían rara o fuera de moda a los ojos de los demás. La cuarta fue para los juguetes que los metí en 3 baúles vacíos pero antes de empezar con la quinta ronda de investigación, mi estomago gruño y un leve dolor de espalda se hacia presente. Así que solamente suspire, subí a la planta principal viendo que era las 5 de la tarde ¡Whoa! ¡Me pase 7 horas ahí abajo!

Al día siguiente lleve la ropa de bebe a mi nieta junto algunos juguetes, los demás lo repartir entre los mas pequeños de la familia mientras que los álbumes los guarde en una estantería en la sala de estar para volver al sótano, el cuál se veía mucho mas despejado desde hacia tiempo. Nota, hace mas de 40 años. Y solo quedaba un baúl cerrado con candado con la madera pintada en morado, el cual lo reconocí al instante haciendo que corriera las escaleras hasta mi habitación, en la segunda planta y levantara una de las baldosas de mi cuarto de baño privado, para encontrar una caja de madera con mi nombre tallado.

En menos de un minuto el candado estaba abierto, dejándome ver objetos que había guardado celosamente de mis hermanos desde pequeña. Había un archivador descoloridos y algo dañado, que fue mi diario durante mis tiempos de juventud y adolescencia; un medallón de plata con un árbol grabado en una de las caras metálicas mientras en la otra había una inscripción en latín que rodeaba un símbolo, y una foto dentro donde estábamos mi madre y yo. Inmediatamente me lo pulse junto con la pulsera de cuero ancha y larga que tenia dieciocho pequeñas gemas de diferentes colores que representaba a los diferentes tipos de Pokémon que había habido durante duro ¡Jejeje! Aun recordaba mi primera GameBoy, que fue la primera consola en salir al mercado junto los primeros juegos de Pokémon lanzados al mundo.

¡Hablando de eso!.

Con rápidos movimientos encontré tres de los mencionado juego, mejor dicho juegos de Pokémon Rojo, Azul y Amarillo puesto, que los primeros juegos lanzados solo se vendieron en Japón. Inmediatamente una nostalgia creció en mi pecho, así que inmediatamente saque el Juego Pokémon Rojo de su caja para insertarlo en la ranura de la GameBoy.

¡Chico, en que me había metido!.

Caí en la cuenta que no tenia batería, así que cogí la susodicha y la enchufe en uno de los enchufes para empezar a cagar mientras veía como la pantalla se iluminaba pero de una manera mas brillante de lo que recordaba... ¡Mucho mas! ¡Demasiado! ¡¿PERO QUE DIANTRES?! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_**"Partida iniciada"**_

_**Nombre: Airis Uzumaki.**_

_**Edad: 10**_

_**Sueño y objetivo: Completar la PokéDex y ser el mejor entrenador/Criador/Coordinador Pokémon ademas de ser una gran investigadora en varias ramas de la geología.**_

_**"CARGANDO DATOS"**_

_**-Buena suerte en tu viaje-**_


	2. Pueblo Paleta, Red y Green

**¡Ohayo, nya~! Aqui Kirara. noa1 con otro capitulo de Pokémon basado en los juegos Azul, Rojo, Amarillo, Rojo fuego y Verde hoja que salieron en España cuando tenia... entr años, creo. Si no sabéis la cronología de los juegos, he aquí un poco de historia. **

**Los primeros juegos que se crearon eran Pokémon Verde y Pokémon Rojo en 1996 para la consola Game Boy, el primero no salio fuera de Japón. A mediados de 1996 salio Pokémon Azul que junto con Pokémon Rojo fueron los primeros juegos de esta saga en conocerse en el mundo. Estos juegos solo tenían los primeros 151 Pokémon de la PokéDex Nacional y solamente los japoneses pudieron conseguir a Mew por un evento. También merodean rumores que hay ejemplares de estos juegos que están malditos, no se exactamente este rumor si existe o no.**

**El cuarto juego que salio a la venta es Pokémon Amarillo, que se basa en el Anime aunque la historia es casi la misma que los tres juegos anteriores, pero en este juego te da un Pikachu como Pokémon inicial que siempre esta fuera de su PokéBall, mientras tu Rival consigue un Eevee, Pokémon que el Profesor Oak quería entregarte pero tu Rival no lo permite. Aparecen el Team Rocket, en especial Jessy, James y Meowth que te esperaran en cada esquina. **

**¡Whoo! Eso a sonado muy mal. **

**Los juegos de Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja son los remakes de Pokémon Rojo y Verde que salieron a la venta en 2004 para GameBoy Advance, se les considera de tercera generación por tener a Pokémon de Johto y Hoenn, aunque en esta historia la PokéDex no los reconocerán y ni se encontraran en estado salvaje. La región aun es muy aislada de las demás para que otros Pokémon que no sean los 151 primeros aparezcan en estado salvaje pero sí con entrenadores.**

**Espero que este pequeño bit de información ayude aclarar algunas dudas durante la historia. ¡Y solo queda el descargo de responsabilidad!**

Stone: ¿Si se me permite?

La escritora mira al recién llegado antes de gritar de la sorpresa y esconderse detrás del sofá, mirando por encima del respaldo.

**¿Máximo Peñas? También conocido como Steven Stone en la edición inglesa y Tsuwabuki Daigo en la japonesa ¿Que haces aquí?**

Stone: Creí que era una buena idea aparecer para hacer el descargo de responsabilidad ¿Acaso no es así?

La escritora mueve su cabeza hacia los lados en negación de forma ferviente mientras su cara es de un color ojo tomate. El rostro inocente del hombre delante de ella es demasiado para nuestra querida escritora.

Stone: Entonces, Kirara. noa1 no le pertenece ningún personaje, ni la trama de la historia que se menciona, solo posee Airis Uzumaki y su madre.

**Una ultima cosa, si tenéis tiempo os recomiendo ver los anuncios de las ediciones mencionadas. Se puede ver la diferencia del paso del tiempo. ¡Y ahora sí! ¡Que siga la historia, nya~!**

* * *

><p>-¿Eh? ¿Que viaje?- me congele en el sitio cuando mis ojos se abrieron ademas de escuchar una voz infantil pero algo conocida.<p>

-¿Que hace un mando de consola en mi mano?- levántate la mirada para encontrar una Super Nintendo y una televisión -¿Que ha pasado?-

-¡AIRIS! ¡ARRIBA O LLEGARAS TARDE PARA ENCONTRARTE CON EL PROFESOR OAK!- me tape los oídos por semejante grito pero las palabras "Profesor Oak" hicieron que me levantara del suelo como un resorte mientras mis ojos veían la gran habitación, paredes que representaba distintas ciudades y lugares como si fuera un mapa incluso en techo, un suelo de parquet de madera clara, una cama con sabanas verdes y un escritorio con un ordenador.

_"Profesor Oak... ¡Imposible!... Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando."_

Encendí el ordenador que tenia un aparato extraño añadido a su lado derecho. Cuando la pantalla se encendió, vi un fondo de pantalla con Pokémon de la primera generación pero lo que me llamo la atención fue un icono de "Sacar Objetos", lo abrí viendo solo un icono de Poción, le di y como arte de magia el icono desapareció para después oír que la maquina añadida al ordenador estaba produciendo ruido hasta que oí un "Ding" y una pequeña puerta se abrió dejando ver un objeto del mismo diseño que el icono que había desaparecido.

_"Santo Arceus..."_

-¡Airis!- salte en el aire por la repentina exclamación y el sonido de la puerta que hacia cuando esta era abierta de forma brusca -¿Que crees que estas haciendo? Vas a llegar tarde si no sales de aquí en menos de 5 minutos ¿Acaso quieres que los demás entrenadores se lleven todos los Pokémon?-

Rápidamente gire cuando un "Click" sonó en mi cabeza al reconocer esa voz. En el marco de la puerta estaba una mujer casi en los treinta de pelo rojo, ojos azules y piel clara, vestida con un vestido de manga corta azul hasta las rodillas, con un mandil verde de cintura para abajo.

-¿Mama?- las palabras salieron inconscientemente de mis labios mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos al ver a la mujer que me había dado la vida y cuidado hasta que abandono el mundo.

-¿Que pasa Airis? ¿Por que lloras?- antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso hacia mi, yo me arroje directamente hacia ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo de oso, utilizando, tal vez, demasiada fuerza -¿Ocurre algo, pequeña?-

_"Esta viva, esta viva... ¿Como es posible?."_

-¿Acaso estas preocupada de no dar la talla?- pregunto pero yo no escuchaba nada solo me concentraba en las caricias que su mano daba a mi cabello -No te preocupes, te he visto en los combates del colegio y estas mas que preparada... Shhh... Esta bien, todo esta bien y lo estará, no te preocupes por nada... No te sientas triste por no poder verme durante un tiempo, siempre te estaré esperando en casa para tu regreso todas las veces que quieras volver- con las manos en mis hombros me separo de ella con calma para después limpiar mis lagrimas, dejándome ver que ella tenia los ojos vidriosos.

-¡Airis! ¡Si no te das prisa cogeré al Charmander del Profesor Oak!- esta vez la voz pertenecía a un niño, pero su voz venia desde afuera.

-¡Vamos date prisa o sino no podrás elegir a Charmander!- exclamo mi madre cogiéndome de la mano y arrastrándome hasta la cocina-comedor de la planta principal donde había un bolso de mensajero negro con detalles en rojo, de tamaño extra-grande encima de la mesa -Te he preparado tu bolsa de viaje. Tienes todo lo necesario, incluso un Plata-Bayas para sembrar bayas en vez de comprarlas ¡Ahora vamos! ¡Corre antes de que Gary te robe a Charmander!-

No se porque pero en vez de quedarme con mi madre, mi propio cuerpo cogió la bolsa de mensajero para después correr por la puerta a toda velocidad.

En la calle, solo seguí mi instinto mientras corría hasta pararme en una casa mucho mas grande que las otras casas, y de aspecto científico, pero algo en mi cerebro me dijo que no era el sitio donde debía estar, así que solo corrí de nuevo siguiendo mi instinto hasta salir del pequeño pueblo y ver un cartel donde decía **Ruta:1**.

Me adentre mas en la ruta parándome delante de una zona llena de hierba que llegaba hasta un poco mas de mi cintura.

-¡Eh! ¡Alto! ¡No entres en la hierba alta!- detuve el pie que casi estaba apunto de entrar en la hierba, dejándolo en el suelo y girar encontrándome con un hombre de pelo marrón grisáceo, ojos negros, piel morena y con unas cejas muy tupidas con algunas arrugas en su rostro, vestido en una camisa roja, pantalones marrones, zapatos negros y una bata blanca encima de la ropa -¡Ufff! Eso estuvo cerca ¡En la hierba viven Pokémon salvajes!¡Necesitas a tu propio Pokémon como protección!¡Ya lo sé! Ven conmigo-

Estaba que no lo creía ¡El Profesor Oak! ¡El mismo Profesor Oak que aparecía en los juegos y la serie de Pokémon estaba delante de mi! Guiándome en dirección al pueblo para terminar en la casa en donde había parado hace cinco minutos antes.

_"Me vuelto senil, seguro."_

-Vamos, entra- dijo el profesor sosteniendo la puerta para mi para entrar a su casa o mejor dicho laboratorio.

-Llegas tarde abuelo- oí la misma voz que había oído cuando estaba en mi habitación.

Cuando mis ojos se posaron en el niño, estaba ya segura que me había vuelto loca.

-Lo siento, Gary pero el que me tenia que traerme los documentos se perdió, al ser un novato- se excuso el profesor con una sonrisa para después indicarnos con su mano que le siguiéramos hasta una mesa donde había tres PokéBalls.

_"No es real, no es real."_

-Bien, ahora al asunto- con su mano cogió una de las PokéBalls para lanzadlas al aire, una luz blanca con destellos plateados brillo cuando esta se abrió pero eso no fue todo, la luz tomo forma de algo y desapareció dejando ver un Squirtle pequeño. Patas y cabeza azul claro con un caparazón marrón anaranjado mientras por debajo era amarillo y una franja blanca hacia de división paras los colores, y unos ojos morados era lo que veía delante de mi.

-El Pokémon delante de vosotros es un Squirtle, es un Pokémon de tipo agua- oí que cogía otra PokéBall detrás de mi y la lanzo dejando ver a un Bulbasaur. Un sapo de color verde claro con un bulbo en su espalda de color verde oscuro y ojos rojos, era lo que llamaba mi atención en ese momento.

-El es un Bulbasaur, un Pokémon de tipo Planta/Veneno- vi como la ultima PokéBall se abría dejando ver a un Charmander. Una lagartija de color rojo anaranjado con la panza de color amarillo con ojos azul y la punta de la cola en llamas cautivo mi vista.

-Charmander, Pokémon de tipo Fuego- el profesor se puso detrás de los tres Pokémon que sonreían con entusiasmo -Uno de estos tres serán vuestro primer Pokémon pero antes quiero daros una PokéDex- mi mente estaba a punto de tener un ataque cerebral cuando mis manos cogieron el aparato electrónico, sin pensármelo apunte a Squirtle.

_[Squirtle el Pokémon Tortuguita. Son de Tipo Agua y de color azul. El caparazón de Squirtle no le sirve únicamente de protección. Su forma redondeada y las hendiduras que tiene le ayudan a reducir su resistencia al agua y le permite nadar a gran velocidad.]_

Cambie mi objetivo a Bulbasaur.

_[Bulbasaur el Pokémon Semilla. Son de Tipo Planta/Veneno y de color verde. Denominado así por el bulbo en su espalda Es fácil verlos echándose una siesta al sol. El bulbo en su lomo va creciendo cada vez mas a medida que va creciendo el Pokémon.]_

Y por ultimo Charmander.

_[Charmander el Pokémon Lagartija. Son de tipo Fuego y de color rojo. La llama que tienen en la punta de la cola crece o disminuye según sus sentimientos y salud. Si la llama arde de forma vigorosa pero con calma es que esta feliz pero si su llama esta agitada es que esta enojado, si su llama se apaga el Pokémon morirá.]_

-¡Muy bien echo, Airis! Ahora los tres Pokémon estarán registrado como Pokémon Vistos. Sera mejor que os explique que es una PokéDex y sus funciones. La PokéDex en un aparato de alta tecnología que registra los datos de los Pokémon cuando los capturas o si tus Pokémon evolucionan, como sus estadísticas, sexo, ataques y nivel, mientras que los demás Pokémon solo os aparecerá el nombre y el numero que ocupa en la PokéDex y una breve explicación oral, como la que habéis oído. Sobre las funciones os lo dejo a vosotros para investigar, estoy seguro que los libros que habéis estudiado explicaba algunas cosas- asentí inconscientemente a la vez que recuerdos sobre la PokéDex en los juegos venia a mi cabeza -¡Bien! ¡Airis eres la primera elegir!- el profesor miro a Gary que cerro su boca antes de que emitiera un sonido -Es como tu regalo de cumpleaños que no te pude dar hace dos meses-

-¡Charmander!- exclame alegremente por puro instinto mientras abría mis brazos para que el Charmander saltara en ellos, cosa que hizo feliz.

-Entonces yo elijo a Squirtle- la voz arrogante de Gary hizo que le sacara la lengua ademas, ya sabia el porque la elección del Pokémon de tipo Agua.

-No todo se basa en los tipos que poseen los Pokémon, Garyrin- sonreí de forma picara al ver el rostro sonrojado y algo furiosos de Gary que estrecho sus ojos de forma peligrosa hacia mi.

-Entonces tengamos una batalla- dijo Gary con arrogancia aun en su voz enojada.

-¿Que dices tu, Red?- pregunte el Pokémon en mis brazos que me miro de forma curiosa y algo confusa -Es tú apodo, creo que Charmander se utiliza mucho ¿No crees?- el pequeño Pokémon exclamo con entusiasmo para saltar de mis brazos al suelo en una posición de batalla.

-¡STOP!- todos los presentes nos sobresaltamos al oír el grito del Profesor Oak -Dentro de mi laboratorio ¡No!- me reí nerviosamente para un segundo después coger a Red y salir del laboratorio sin darme cuenta que el Bulbasaur me seguía.

Estaba sorprendida por el campo de batalla al que fui por puro instinto. Era mucho mas grande de lo que había aparecido en el anime o manga.

-Char- oí a Red que parecía llamar mi atención -Charmander-

-¿Que ocurre, Red?- el Pokémon lagartija apunto con su cola detrás de mi haciendo que me girara para ver al Bulbasaur mirándome con detenimiento -¿Me seguiste?-

-Bulba- asintió como afirmación a mi pregunta para después saltar hacia mi pecho sin previo aviso, sorprendiendo tanto a mi como Red que miraba confuso.

-Whuoo, tranquilo amigo- con un poco de malabarismo pude conservar el equilibrio y equilibrar los dos Pokémon en mis brazos de forma segura viendo que Bulbasaur estaba feliz de la misma manera que Red.

-Parece que te ha cogido cariño- dijo el Profesor Oak cuando llego seguido por Gary que miraba de forma calculadora.

-Abuelo, solo se puede conseguir un Pokémon inicial, no dos- rodé mis ojos y note que Bulbasaur bajo su cabeza como si se hubiera reprimido por las palabras de Gary -Vamos, estoy seguro que estaba vez si te ganare-

Esa oración me llamo la atención. Sabia que Gary era el nieto del Profesor Oak y por lo tanto tendría un amplio conocimiento de los Pokémon y los combates ademas de otras cosas pero que dijera "estoy seguro que esta vez voy a ganar", me dicen que nunca me había ganado, lo cual daba a pensar que había un pasado en común con Gary. Aparte las preguntas que se formaban mientras caminaba hasta el rectángulo en uno de los lados del campo.

-Vamos Squirtle- llamo Gary lanzando la PokéBall de donde salio el Pokémon tortuga.

-Es hora para un desafió, Red- dije de forma instintiva mientras Red saltaba al campo al igual que el Bulbasaur saltaba para ponerse a mi lado haciendo que fuera mas fácil coger mi PokéDex y ver que movimientos poseía Red -Arañazo y Gruñido. En ese caso sera mejor alternarlos y hacer que el combate se prolongue-

-Vamos a empezar, Squirtle usa Placaje- ordeno Gary de forma autoritaria mientras Squirtle corría hacia Red con su cabeza algo agachada.

-Red esquiva y usa Gruñido- vi como Red esquivaba el Placaje a la vez que un pequeño grito salio de su boca haciendo que Squirtle se tapara los oídos.

-Squirtle, Látigo- ordeno Gary pero eso hizo que se formara al instante un movimiento en mi mente.

-Usa arañazo antes- las garras de Red brillaron en un color blanquecino que rasparon la frente de Squirtle -Sigue con Arañazo pero mantente atento a un ataque-

-Squirtle, Placaje- el ataque del Pokémon Tortuguita falló cuando Red esquivo en el ultimo segundo puesto que había estado atento a los movimientos de las patas de su adversario.

-Arañazo y Gruñido- ordene y Red acertó un arañazo pero antes que pudiera realizar Gruñido, Gary le mando a su Pokémon realizar un Placaje -Esquiva- dije pero por desgracia Red no pudo esquivarlo del todo recibiendo daño en una de sus patas.

-Placaje de nuevo- tal lo mandado Squirtle fue de nuevo hacia Red pero una idea loca apareció en mente.

-Red, cuando yo te lo diga usa arañazo con toda tu fuerza- vi que asintió a mi orden con los ojos clavados en el Squirtle que corría hacia el. Tres metros, dos metros, un metro, menos de un metro -¡Ahora!- exclame viendo como Red utilizaba arañado y golpeaba por debajo de la barbilla a Squirtle produciendo una pequeña explosión, Squirtle retrocedió por el golpe para acabar boca arriba y con los ojos en forma de remolinos.

-¡No es justo! ¡Eso fue un golpe critico!- se quejo Gary mientras apuntaba con una PokéBall a Squirtle que fue tocado por una luz roja, el Pokémon tortuga desapareció en un la luz roja volviendo dentro de la PokéBall.

_"Increíble... ¿Como sera por dentro las PokéBall?."_

-Buen trabajo, Red- tome al pequeño en mis brazos ya que una de sus patas tenia un rasguño del Placaje de Squirtle.

-Buen combate, chicos. Ahora sera mejor que volvamos al laboratorio puesto que Airis se olvido la PokéBall de Red- reí de forma ligera a mi descuido pero un toque en mi pierna izquierda hizo que mirara hacia abajo encontrándome con Bulbasaur.

-¿Quieres subir también?- sin previa respuesta el Bulbasaur salto de nuevo a mi pecho pero ya estaba preparada, cogiéndolo de forma grácil y equilibrar su peso con el de Red entre mis brazos.

-Lo siento abuelo pero yo empiezo mi viaje desde ya- dijo Gary con la nariz en alto y marchándose del lugar corriendo dejándome sin habla por tal comportamiento.

De vuelta en el laboratorio, el Bulbasaur no quería bajarse de mis brazos por alguna razón, incluso estaba usando su lianas para aferrarse a mi cuerpo. El Profesor Oak había intentado que volviera a la PokéBall pero fue atacado por una de las lianas que agarro la PokéBall para ponerla en mis manos.

-¿Acaso quieres venir conmigo y Red?- pregunte sospechando las razones del Pokémon semilla que asintió vigorosamente -¿Se puede?- esta vez la pregunta fue dirigida al hombre delante de mi que miraba curioso la escena.

-La verdad... Es que este Bulbasaur fue abandonado por su entrenador delante de la puerta del laboratorio, no fue criado por mi desde su nacimiento- explico el profesor haciendo que Bulbasaur bajara la mirada -Creo que lo abandono al ser todavía una cría recién salida del huevo- los ojos del profesor miraron al Pokémon en mis brazos para sonreír de forma serena -Estoy seguro que no habrá ningún problema, ademas Red y Bulbasaur han estado mas unidos que con Squirtle desde que llego. Te he visto cuidar las crías de Pokémon del colegio desde que eras joven, con una gran determinación haciendo que crecieran fuertes y sanos. Puedes llevártelo contigo, estoy seguro que ha notado que eres una gran persona-

-¡Bulbasaur! ¡Bulba! ¡Bulba!- exclamo Bulbasaur muy feliz mientras lamia mi mejilla con entusiasmo haciéndome cosquillas por el tacto.

-¡Char! ¡Charmander!- esta vez fue Red quien exclamo de alegría a la vez que bailaba un baile extraño.

-Entonces debo ponerte un apodo, al igual que Red- levante a Bulbasaur en el aire viendo que sus ojos brillaban con anticipación -Umm... ¿Que tal Green?-

-¡Bulbasaur!- por la forma en que exclamo lo di como un si.

-Entonces bienvenido al equipo ¡Green!- exclame abrazando con ternura al Pokémon verde que tenia unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos mientras Red saltaba hacia nosotros pillándome de sorpresa y haciendo que perdiera el equilibro para terminar en el suelo con un dolor sordo en el trasero -Creo que tendré que estar atenta a vuestros abrazos sorpresas-

-Ya que todo esta arreglado, toma- el profesor extendió su mano donde había 5 PokéBalls en miniatura -Como sabrás que solo se permite tener en funcionamiento a seis Pokémon, los otros que capture tendrán que esperar dentro de las PokéBall hasta que los envíes a mi por los PC que hay en los Centros Pokémon o que envíes otros Pokémon del equipo activo-

-Gracias, Profesor- agradecí después de tomar y guardar las PokéBall -¿Donde están las vuestras?- pregunte en dirección a mis dos Pokémon que corrieron hasta la mesa pero antes de que Red saltara, Bulbasaur las cogió con una de sus lianas para dejarlas en mis manos -Gracias, Green ¡Arriba!- volví a mi posición de pie con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro mientras miraba a Red -Sera mejor que el Profesor Oak te cure, pequeño, así que a dentro- dije mientras sostenía la PokéBall de Red delante de el, que pulso con su pata el botón haciendo que la luz roja lo tragara dentro del artilugio.

* * *

><p>Había vuelto a casa pero me había quedado fuera de la puerta de entrada con mis dos Pokémon detrás de mi, mirándome algo confusos pero estaba seguro que mi confusión era mucho mayor que las suyas.<p>

_"Cuanta hasta 10 y entra... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... Esto debe ser un sueño... 6... Tal vez algo me golpeo... 7... O me he vuelto senil... 8... No, me ha dado un derrame cerebral... 9... Estoy muerta y esto es algo producido por mi alma... 10... ¡Entra de maldita vez!."_

-¡Mama he vuelto!- exclame, abriendo la puerta, seguida de Red y Green que miraron alrededor con curiosidad.

-¡Bienvenida!- oí los pasos de mi madre hacia mi dirección -¡Ah! Que linduras- en menos de dos segundos Red y Green estaban en los brazos de mi madre con expresiones de desconcierto.

-Mama, te presento a Red y Green... Chicos ella es mi madre- presente con una sonrisa divertida al ver que los tres se miraban entre si con las cabezas algo ladeadas.

-¿Dos?- la racionalidad de mi madre volvió, igual como había actuado cuando era pequeña -Pensaba que solo se podía elegir un Pokémon inicial-

-Así es, al principio elegí a Red mientras que Gary eligió a Squirtle y tuvimos una batalla Pokémon pero Green me siguió todo el camino hasta la arena. Gane a Gary y este se fue unos instantes después pero había olvidado la PokéBall de Red en el laboratorio, así que volvimos. Todo ese tiempo Green estaba en mis brazos y se deprimió cuando solo podía tener a Red, así que el Profesor Oak me dejo tener a ambos- mi madre asintió a la explicación resumida -¿Podríamos quedarnos el día de hoy y empezar el viaje mañana por la mañana? Se ha hecho tarde- pregunte algo esperanzada para tener tiempo para pensar en que estaba sucediendo y lo que debería hacer.

-Esta bien. Ademas esta atardeciendo y es peligroso andar por la noche... Preparare algo de comida Pokémon mientras tanto podéis ir a vuestra habitación- respondió la mujer dejando a los dos Pokémon en el suelo que me siguieron hasta el cuarto donde había despertado repentinamente.

-¿Y ahora que hago?- camine alrededor de la habitación hasta que me pare en frente de una estantería con libros -Puede que sepa las bases pero sera mejor estudiar tanto como pueda- mi vista se fue a los dos Pokémon que me miraban mientras por la esquina del ojo vi una pequeña pelota -¿Queréis jugar con la pelota mientras reviso algunos libros?- ambos Pokémon asintieron para después correr hacia la pelota que había en la esquina de la habitación.

Estaba acostada en mi cama con Red y Green en los pies de la cama durmiendo plácidamente, cosa que yo no conseguía.

Leí todos los libros de la estantería en tiempo récord, aprendiendo que las diferentes regiones del mundo Pokémon estaban muy aisladas en la actualidad al igual que los Pokémon que habitaban en ellas, lo cual provocaba que los Pokémon de esas regiones sean solamente visto en ellas y no en otras. La PokéDex que me había entregado el Profesor Oak era para registrar los primeros 151 Pokémon que aparecían en la serie, lo cual era un problema puesto que algunos de ellos tenia una pre-evolución que no se había descubierto todavía. La tecnología dejaba mucho que desear, a excepción del PC de Almacenamiento que "transportaba" a los Pokémon sobrantes de los entrenadores que tenían su equipo completo hacia un... es algo difícil de explicar pero vamos a decir una dimensión virtual, como el mundo de los Digimón pero mucho mas pequeño. También existía los Centros Pokémon, las Tiendas que según el numero de medallas poseías mas artículos podrás comprar; las guarderías, que solamente había una en Kanto, la Liga Añil, los Lideres de Gimnasio y otras cosas menores. Ademas de sacar todo lo que había en la bolsa de mensajero para saber el material que tenia en mí poder, me sorprendí que había compartimentos separados, donde tenían un nombre bordado, para meter las cosas.

Pero sabiendo todo esto no daba ninguna respuesta al porque estoy en el mundo de los Pokémon, es verdad que de pequeña soñaba que vivía en pueblo Paleta, el Profesor Oak me daba un Charmander que llamaría Red, en honor al personaje principal del la primera temporada del Manga y si conseguía un Bulbasaur o Squirtle los llamaría Green o Blue. Viajaría por la Región Kanto en busca de los 151 Pokémon pero solo capturaría y criaría a los Pokémon que estuviera en su primera etapa y a los que no podían evolucionar, derrotaría a los Lideres de Gimnasio para conseguir las ocho medallas para participar en el Liga Pokémon pero no esa que tienes que derrotar a los Cuatro de la Élite y al Campeón, no, la Liga que aparece en el Anime para después luchar con las anteriores personas mencionadas. Pero mientras viaja en la recolección de las medallas participaría en Concursos Pokémon, reuniendo todas las cintas para participar en el Gran Concurso, dando la oportunidad de utilizar todos misPokémon durante el viaje y no olvidarme de ninguno.

_"Pero eso solamente lo imagine cuando era una niña pequeña, no con 83 años de edad... El combate contra Gary... En verdad, me hizo sentir como si hubiera vuelto a la juventud... Tal vez, solo debería dejarme llevar y perseguir el sueño que tenia cuando era niña... ¿Quien sabe? Puede que no este tal mal... Por fin me entra el sueño, buenas noches... Zzzz."_


	3. Ruta:1 y Ciudad Verde

**¡Ohayo, nya~! Aquí otro capitulo de esta emocionante historia, espero que le guste.**

**Y el descargo de responsabilidad. No poseo Pokémon, ni ningún personaje que aparezca, tampoco poseo la trama, solamente mi Oc y su madre.**

**¡Sigamos con la historia! **

* * *

><p>Me pare al lado del cartel donde estaba escrito <strong>Ruta: 1<strong>, el principio de mi viaje pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, vi como Gary venia de la ruta corriendo con un paquete en sus brazos pasando por mi lado, dejándome ver su cara de fastidio lo cual provoco una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro.

_"Así que el tuvo que hacer el papel de mensajero, como ocurría con el personaje de Pokémon Verde y Rojo... Por suerte pare antes en la casa de Dalia que me dio un mapa."_

Con un ultimo vistazo revise mi atuendo que consistía en unas botas de militar negras con la suela roja, pantalones piratas marrones claros con bolsillos a los lados de la prenda, ademas de los bolsillos normales que tiene cada pantalón, una camiseta de manga corta blanca debajo de una sudadera de cremallera y con capucha de color verde, y una gorra idéntica que usaba Ruby en el Manga, ademas del enorme bolso de mensajero blanco con adornos rojos. Mi pelo rojo escarlata estaba en un moño dentro de la gorra de color blanca haciendo que pareciera que mi pelo era blanco.

Una cámara pequeña de fotografía colgaba en mi pecho infantil. La cual había utilizado para sacar fotos del pueblo Paleta, de mi madre y el Profesor Oak junto algunos Pokémon voladores y la gente del pueblo. Era una copia exacta ala cámara fotográfica de Hikari en Digimon.

-Bien chicos, cuando cuente tres, saltamos para iniciar nuestra aventura ¿De acuerdo?- tanto Red como Green asintieron para después ponerse a cada lado de mi -Una, Dos y ¡Tres!- y tal como dije los tres de nosotros saltamos con unas sonrisas en nuestro rostros -¡Wujuu! Es hora de capturar algunos Pokémon y entrenar ¡Ttebane!-

Deje a los dos Pokémon fuera de sus PokéBall, con instrucciones de que si veían un objeto me avisaran para recogerlo puesto que podía ser algo valioso, mientras que yo miraba fijamente a mi alrededor en busca de algún Pokémon, entrenador u objeto, de la misma manera que estudiaba mi entorno y sacaba de vez en cuando alguna foto, que ha al igual que vivir en un pueblo algo aislado tenia caminos naturales por los bosque o el campo.

-¡Char!- la voz de Red me llamo la atención, mire hacia el que estaba apuntando en una dirección, lo que había encontrado era un pequeño árbol de bayas Aranjas junto con otros arboles con bayas Zreza, Atania, Meloc, Safre, Perasi, Zanama, Caquic, Ziuela y Zidra, según decía el pequeño libro sobre bayas y frutas de bolsillo que tenia conmigo.

-¡Bien hecho, Red! ¡Esas bayas nos serán de ayuda!- la pequeña lagartija exclamo felizmente pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso un objeto sostenido por una liana se puso delante de mi.

-¡Bulba!- esta vez fue el turno de Bulbasaur para ser felicitado por encontrar un Antídoto.

-Nada mal, Green- guarde el Antídoto en compartimento de las medicinas para después guardar 5 bayas en su respectivo compartimiento mientras plantaba algunas en las 5 Planta-bayas que eran de un tamaño compacto pero espaciosa para que el árbol que daba las bayas creciera sin problemas. -Buen trabajo, ahora vamos a descubrir que bayas os gustan mas para que sirvan para vuestra cena- a los Pokémon se le brillaron los ojos como estrellas.

Después de varios intentos y fallos adivine que a Red le gusta las bayas picantes y ácida, mientras que Green prefiere las bayas dulces y secas. Sonreír al ver que sus gustos estaban en polos opuestos pero el sonido de un graznido llamo mi atención hacia el cielo, donde un "pajarito" venia directo hacia Green.

-Ah no, eso si que no- susurre sabiendo cual era el propósito del Pokémon volador -¡Red, prepárate! Un Pokémon volador quiere atacar a Green- al instante Red miro al cielo en posición de ataque mientras que Green corrió hacia mi pero antes de que llegara le metí dentro de su PokéBall -¡Red, Gruñido!-tal como había ordenado, Red gruño en dirección del Pidgey, que se detuvo su descenso a unos dos metros de altura.

-¡Pidgey!- exclamo el Pokémon volador con enfado.

-¡Arañazo a máximo poder!- cuando el ataque hizo contacto con el cuerpo del Pidgey, una pequeña explosión hizo aparición dando a entender que el ataque fue un Ataque Critico -Utiliza de nuevo Gruñido mientras halla humo- de nuevo Red gruño pero un fuerte viento disperso el humo dejando ver que Pidgey volaba directo hacia Red, que estaba algo confuso -¡Red! ¡Muévete hacia la derecha!- suspire al ver que el ataque del Pidgey fue esquivado por unos pocos centímetros a la vez que sacaba la PokéDex.

_[Pidgey el Pokémon Pajarito. Son de tipo Normal/Volador y de color marrón. Tiene el sentido de la orientación muy desarrollado, gracias a eso es capaz de regresar a su nido o algún sitio que haya conocido con su entrenador, por lejos que se encuentre de las zonas que le resultan familiares.]_

-¡Pid! ¡Pidgey!- la actitud del Pidgey me resultaba algo rara puesto que recordaba de algunos libros que evitaban los problemas y se escondía de las personas, a menos que se les molestaran, en lugar de eso este Pidgey parecía que se estaba divirtiendo con la batalla.

-¿Así que te gusta luchar?- la pregunta hizo que el Pidgey detenerse en sus embistes contra Red, que esquivaba en el ultimo segundo los ataques del pájaro.

-¡Pidgey!- exclamo el tipo Volador extendiendo sus alas que empezó a batirlas a gran velocidad, creando un tornado que iba hacia Red.

-Voy a tomar eso como un si... ¡Red, Gruñido!- antes de que el pequeño tornado diera a Red este realizo lo ordenado provocando que el ataque Tornado perdiera fuerza -¡Vamos, Red! ¡Arañazo!- pero en vez de obedecer mi orden, Red respiro con fuerza hinchado sus mejillas para dos segundos después, un pequeño torrente de pequeñas llamas salieran y dieran directo al Pidgey que cayo al suelo casi debilitado -¡Vamos PokéBall!-

Lance el dispositivo blanco y rojo al Pidgey, el cual se convirtió en una luz roja y que fue absorbido por la PokéBall abierta, para caer en el suelo y empezar a moverse una vez, dos veces y tres veces para al fin un destello del botón del objeto brillara.

-¡Lo conseguimos Red! ¡Nuestro primera captura!- exclame corriendo hacia la PokéBall, recogiéndola y alzarla con una mano hacia arriba.

-¡Char! ¡Charmander!- exclamo Red volviendo a utilizar el movimiento recién aprendido.

En menos de un segundo apunte la PokéDex hacia él para ver que el movimiento que estaba realizando era Ascuas.

-Eso es Ascuas ¡Buen trabajo, pequeño!- felicite a mi compañero para después llamar a Green, mirando a su alrededor en busca del Pidgey -Ya esta todo en orden Green. ¡Mira, Red ha aprendido Ascuas!- como para confirmarlo el pequeño torrente de llamas pequeñas salio de la boca de Red -Y aquí esta nuestro nuevo compañero- lance la PokéBall en el aire.

El pequeño Pokémon pájaro salio de ella con un brillo blanco y apareciera delante de Green, que se escondió detrás de mi pero mi atención se fijo en las pequeñas heridas de quemaduras en el pelaje y carne del pequeño volador.

-Espera un poco, te curo enseguida- dije mientras buscaba en mi enorme bolso de mensajero.

-¡Pidgey! ¡Pid!- exclamo el pequeño Pokémon felizmente, después de curar sus quemaduras con un Anti-quemar y que recobrara su energía con una poción, para aletear hacia uno de mis hombros y restregar su mejilla en la mía.

-Eso hace cosquillas, jaja... ¿Ne, Pidgey? ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Podrás pelear tanto como quieras pero dentro de algunas condiciones, no quiero que sufras innecesariamente- propuse al Pidgey acariciando su pecho provocando que un pequeño canto saliera de el mientras asentía, tanto yo como Red y Green sonreímos -En ese caso necesitas un apodo como todos los demás... ¿Que tal Jet? Puesto que tu ultima evolución vuela a velocidades increíbles- un "¡Pidgey!" enérgico afirmo el nuevo nombre.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos a la entrada de Ciudad Verde era de noche, la <strong>Ruta: 1<strong> era mucho mas larga que lo que dejaban ver en los juegos.

Tanto Green y Red estaban a mi lado jugando mientras que Jet estaba en mi hombro, mirando el juego de los dos Pokémon iniciales después de estar toda la mañana y tarde entrenando. Sonreí al recordar que tanto Red, Green y Jet había encontrado varios objetos, como algunos arboles con frutas normales, un tronco con miel donde saque cinco tarros pequeños con esa deliciosa sustancia, un par de objetos de curación y algunas 3 trozos de partes, una azul, otra verde y la ultima amarilla.

-¡Char!- el grito de Red me hizo saltar y girar con rapidez al ver que el grito era de dolor, vi un pequeño Rattata mordiendo su cola.

-¡Bulbasaur!-

Vi como Green utilizaba Placaje en el roedor que soltó la cola de Red para atacar a Green con sus dientes pero este lo esquivo en el ultimo segundo, dándome tiempo para sacar la PokéDex y apuntar.

_[Rattata el Pokémon Ratón. Son de tipo Normal y de color morado. Es tan cauto que cuando duerme, mueve sus orejas para oír todos los ruidos a su alrededor. Cualquier sitio es bueno para excavar su madriguera. Su dientes crecen durante toda su vida, que roe con objetos duros para limarlos, cuando ataca con ellos lo muerde todo.]_

-¿Green tomas este partido?- la posición de ataque de Green dijo que estaba preparado -En ese caso, Placaje- con una velocidad mayor de la que me esperaba Green golpeo con su cuerpo al pequeño cuerpo del Rattata que giro un par de veces por el suelo para ponerse de pie y acto seguido correr hacia Green -Gruñido- vi como el ataque del Rattata se paro para que pudiera taparse sus orejas.

_"Así que en verdad tiene una buena audición, tomare eso a mi ventaja."_

-Placaje- ordene de manera firme.

De nuevo el Rattata rueda por el suelo pero antes de que pudiera dar otra orden, algo salio del bulbo de Green directo al Rattata que cuando es tocado por el objeto, en forma de semilla, fue enredado por alguna especie de planta, rápidamente apunto mi PokéDex para saber que el movimiento utilizado por Green es Drenadoras.

-Bien hecho Green. Ahora es mi turno ¡Adelante PokéBall!- una sacudida, dos, tres y después el brillo proveniente del botón de la PokéBall, advirtiendo que el Pokémon ha sido capturado.

Deje al Rattata dentro de la PokéBall puesto que el movimiento Drenadoras duraba bastante tiempo aun fuera del combate, pero si estaba dentro de la PokéBall el movimiento era desactivado temporalmente.

Esta vez, sin ninguna interrupción entramos a Ciudad Verde que estaba formada por casas aquí y allí con un aspecto rupestre, una escuela, un Centro Pokémon, una Tienda, una comisaria y el Gimnasio el cual brillaba por la ausencia de su Líder junto ha varias tiendas, parecía que la ciudad estaba organizada de manera que en cada punto cardinal era una zona.

_Como esto se desarrolle al igual que los juegos o el manga estoy en problemas._

Ocultando mis preocupaciones me dirigí directamente al Centro Pokémon.

-Buenas noches, pequeña entrenadora, soy la Enfermera Joy ¿como le puedo ayudar?- saludo una mujer detrás del mostrador, con el pelo rosa trenzado en dos círculos y un flequillo algo abultado hasta la altura de las cejas, vestida con un vestido rosa con un mandil blanco y un gorro del mismo color en la cabeza.

-Buenas noches, quería reservar una habitación y curar mis Pokémon, por favor- respondí, dando la PokéBall del Rattata y de los demás, mientras que mis Pokémon saltaron al mostrador.

-Entendido, por favor enséñeme su Tarjeta de Entrenador para la reserva y su PokéDex para que no haya equivocaciones- sonrió la mujer después de meter a mis Pokémon en sus PokéBalls.

Le entregue a la mujer lo que había pedido. Mi Tarjeta de Entrenador tenia los datos de mi nacimiento, el lugar de donde provenía, los nombres de mis padres y el numero de identificación junto con el número de la seguridad social y médico, era la versión del D.N.I a lo Pokémon. También venia la cantidad de dinero que tenia, cosa que me sorprendió bastante y lo que explicaba porque era mas gruesa que los carnets que había tenido durante mi vida, la Tarjeta de Entrenador era un dispositivo tecnológico que servia también como tarjeta de crédito, ademas de ser como un dispositivo que guardaba tu progreso y en caso de que te perdieras funcionaba como un GPS para que la gente te encontrara. Creo que también guardaba los datos de tus Pokémon en caso de robo o perdida, ademas de verificar que eran tus Pokémon y de nadie más.

-Todo esta en orden- dijo la Enfermera Joy, entregándome una tarjeta que era la llave de la habitación -Habitación 3, esta por esa puerta- señalo una puerta de madera clara -Subes la escalera de tu derecha, es una de las primera habitaciones que se ven. Te llamaremos cuando tus Pokémon estén curados-

-Muchas gracias- agradecí cogiendo la llave y recuperando mis cosas.

Antes que pudiera dar un paso hacia la dirección de la puerta que había señalado, un Pokémon de color rosa salio de las puertas de cristal detrás del mostrador. Saque mi PokéDex, apuntando al nuevo Pokémon.

_[Chansey el Pokémon Huevo. Son de Tipo Normal y de color rosa. Un generoso Pokémon que pone huevos de alto valor nutritivo a diario y los da a personas__de buen corazón__ o _Pokémon _heridos . Según dicen trae felicidad al que posee uno. Huye y se esconde de las personas y Pokémon de mal corazón. Los Pokémon de esta especie son todas hembras.]_

-¿Comen sus huevos?- pregunte algo horrorizada, la Enfermera Joy dio una pequeñas risas.

-No hay razón para poner esa cara, los huevos que ponen Chansey a diario no son huevos Pokémon. Es una de las razones de porque usamos Chanseys en los Centros Pokémon, sus huevos ayudan a recuperar la salud de los Pokémon heridos de forma mas eficiente. Estos huevos se convierten en Huevos Pokémon cuando están fecundado, ademas el aspecto y el tamaño de los Huevos Pokémon es muy diferente a los huevos comunes que pone- asentí a la explicación de la enfermera con un suspiro de alivio.

La sola mención de comer un HUevo Pokémon me revolvía el estomago.

-¡Chansey!- para mi sorpresa, el Chansey me dio el huevo que tenia en su pequeña bolsa rosada haciendo la sonrisa de la Enfermera Joy, mientras que a mi, estaba segura que un sonrojo había aparecido en mis mejillas.

-Gracias- agradecí cogiendo el huevo del tamaño de mi mano y acariciando al Chansey en la cabeza -Buenas noches y gracias-

Metí la tarjeta en la ranura que había debajo de la manilla, una luz verde se encendió y la puerta se abrió por si sola. La habitación era de tamaño pequeño, de forma rectangular de diez metros de largo por cuatro de ancho, el techo estaba a tres metros de altura. Había una cama en una esquina con una mesita de noche, un escritorio con un PC y una silla de madera con un cojín, dos ventanas y un pequeño armario en frente de la cama. También había otra puerta que daba a un baño con retrete, lavabo, lava-pies, una lavadora y una bañera con la regadera.

-Es mucho mejor que otras habitaciones de hoteles en que he estado- murmure mirando la lampara de aspecto LED de la habitación.

Encendí el PC que tenia una cámara incrustada encima de la pantalla y altavoces a ambos lados de la misma. En el Escritorio del PC había la opción de llamar, solo tenias que pulsar las teclas del teclado para introducir el numero. Saque mi tarjeta de entrenador donde venia el número de mi madre.

-¿Hola?- la pantalla mostró el rostro de mi madre que sonrió brillantemente -¡Airis! ¿Como estas? ¿Ya llegaste a Ciudad Verde?-

-Hola, mama- salude con una sonrisa serena -Estoy bien y si, estoy en Ciudad Verde. La **Ruta:1** era mucho mas larga de lo que había pensado-

-Jejeje, se me olvido avisarte sobre eso. Cambiando de tema ¿Como están Red y Green?-

-Están con la Enfermera Joy junto con Jet, el cual es un Pidgey y un Rattata que he capturado en la entrada de la ciudad. Jet lo capture cuando recogía bayas- saque las Planta-bayas de la mochila para enseñárselas -Fue Red quien encontró varios arboles que daban Zreza, Atania, Meloc, Safre, Perasi, Zanama, Caquic, Ziuela y Zidra. También he sacado muchas fotos de la ruta pero no he encontrado ningún entrenador en el camino-

-¡Esplendido!- exclamo mi madre con las manos juntas pero entonces sus ojos brillaron como si acabara de recordar algo -Airis, ¿podías hacerme un favor?-

-Claro ¿Que es?- pregunte parpadeando algo confusa.

-Había encargado un paquete pero parece que el repartidor lo olvido en la Tienda de Ciudad Verde ¿me lo puedes traer?- pregunto mi madre haciendo ojos de cachorro.

Sonreí mientras por dentro estaba riendo un poco, a la vez que una gran nostalgia aparecía en mi pecho.

-Claro, no hay problema. Tal vez encuentre algún entrenador, esta vez-

-¡Fantástico! ¡Ah!- un dedo de mi madre apunto hacia arriba -Puedes utilizar atajos para volver mas rápido ¿Te acuerdas de ver desniveles de tierra?- asentí a sus pregunta -Aunque no puedes subirlos puedes bajarlos con facilidad, ahorrándote caminar parte del camino-

-Entendido, mamá pero ¿como hago para que me entregue el paquete?- pregunte mirando a la pantalla.

-Solo tienes que mostrarle tu Tarjeta de Entrenador y señalar mi nombre, así de simple- respondió mi madre con simpleza.

-Entendido, te veo mañana al mediodía-

-Hasta mañana, Miaka-

Mis ojos se abrieron en la sorpresa pero antes que pudiera decir algo mas, la ventana de vídeo-llamada se fue negro.

-En verdad me acaba de llamar Miaka ¿verdad?- susurre en un pequeño estado de sorpresa que paso a un estado de ligera tristeza -Esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto-

Suspire después de unos minutos sin hacer nada, solamente mirando por la ventana a las estrellas brillando en el cielo nocturno.


End file.
